


I, Babu Frik!

by mindcomber (orphan_account)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Study, Other, Poetry, Sexual Humor, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23029444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindcomber
Summary: Sizing up an Anzellan...A 5 X + 1 Ficlet.
Kudos: 2





	I, Babu Frik!

One:  
I Babu Frik  
(I learn quick!)

Two:  
I small  
(I no mind at all!)

Three:  
I size not matter  
(I make good chatter!)

Four:  
I no good English speak  
I good (Sneak-peek!)

Five:  
I good at hide easy  
I know (Not see me!)

Plus One:  
I take good long look  
I learn how to (Better fuck!)

Whey-Hey!

The End.


End file.
